


The Candy Girl and the Emotions

by Orca478



Category: Inside Out (2015), Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Lemonlime is the pain pairing, Lost - Freeform, Minor pairings - Freeform, lesbian love, mothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: It was jut supposed to be a simple visit to the Princesses.Instead Vanellope causes a incident that causes multiple villains to chase her and gets trapped in......inside a girl’s mind ? With five colorful people claiming to be her emotions.She can’t get out, and depends of this emotions to go back to her home.
Relationships: Anger/Sadness (Inside Out), Candlehead/Vanellope von Schweetz, Disgust/Joy (Inside Out), Snowanna Rainbeau/Adorabeezle Winterpop, Wreck-It Ralph/Yesss
Kudos: 2





	1. Trapped

Vanellope ran to the Oh My Disney site.

She has a meeting with the princesses soon.

She now takes turns on where she lives.

Two months on Sugar Rush, two on Slaughter Race.

She had to go back when Ralph called her with an urgent matter. He was more than fine with her choice now, but he had to get her back because her game was in danger. Without her, the game was loosing players and it was close to be unplugged for good. 

She hated loosing her new life, but she can’t allow that to happen. Some of her friends were in there. So was her crush.

But Ralph, her hero, came up with the idea. Ralph said since the roster was random, she doesn’t have to be there every time, she can be in Slaugther Race too. She has to take turns. Shank agreed with that.

Ralph was now pro internet. Without his insecurities he was able to find the good side of the place. 

Specially when it came to Buzztube, specially when it came to Yesss.

She saw it coming a long time, but her man finally got his big man pants and asked Yesss out. The head algorithm said yes.

So he now comes here very frequently, whenever to see his best friend, or his girlfriend.

Sugar Rush has changed now that she is not in charge, she didn’t like being in charge anyway, she is a free spirit.

At first Taffyta tried to be in charge, like she expected it. What happened was a civil war between the game, were there was the pro Taffyta, and the anti Taffyta lead by Snowanna. The latter won as she had more support. Now Sour Bill was in charge, he does habe the maturity to be in charge. 

The sides also apply to her. The Pro Taffyta racers despise her, the Anti Taffyta racers are her friends.

Snowaanna, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabizzle, the recolors and Candlehead.

At first the last one would surprise everyone, she used to be Taffyta’s right hand, but then things changed. When she restarted the game. Taffyta refused to change her ways, and that didn’t sit well with Candlehead, who was truly sorry. They grew apart after that, and Candlehead became her closest friend after Ralph.

She is also her secret crush.

The fact that she likes another girl concerned her at first, but Ralph, the only one that knew of course, told her it was more than fine, and whoever was against it was wrong.

She can’t help it, her hair, her smile, her chocolate eyes, they are so cute.

And she got lost, perfect.

She was distracted and crashed into a table.

It destroyed every food that was in there.

She read the destroyed banner.

Villian Reunion.

“Oh oh.”

She ran.

She ran and ran. They were chasing her.

She completely diverged form her path and went into Merida’s home area.

Pixar, that’s the name right ?

She ran to a place called the hub, someone tried stopping her.

“Kid, don’t go there, you will be sucked into one of the worlds !”

But it was to late. She got trapped in a portal, and went inside.

“AHHHHHHHH!”

She fell in a strange place and lost concoiusnes.

Two rounded figures found her.

“Have you seen her before Jake ?”

“Never Dave. Do we take her to the Subconcious ?”

Dave thought about it.

“Call the manager and also call Headquarters, we have a situation.”


	2. Emotions/ Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanellope meets the five colored residents, and Ralph finds she is missing.

Dream Duty.

She HATES dream duty.

Sadly it’s her turn and she can take responsabilty for her job, it’s for Riley.

Disgust has just an hour left after all, she can do this.

Of only the dream director knew they were a fucking 15 year old.

Well at least Joy enjoys them.

Thingd had changed in here, ever since the incident they were closer to each other, and Sadness was no longer excluded.

It was good. Then puberty happened.

They stuck together and are getting threw it, but it brought some changes, some she never expected.

The biggest one, she falling in love with Joy, and they getting into a relationship.

She couldn’t help it. The yellow star was beautifull. She fell for her hard when Riley turned 14.

She was terrified of telling her, even if she knew Joy would be nice to her no matter what.

Imagine her surprise when Joy herself confessed she liked her.

It was, one of if not, the best day of her life.

She looked forward to cuddling with her girlfriend on the next night as.....

The phone ringed.

“Ugh, What happened now.”

She picked it up.

“This is Disgust, what do you want ?”

“Mam, we need one of you at long term sector 4 now, it’s an emergency.”

An emergency ! What now !

“I’ll be on my way.”

She walked to the closest room and....

“HEY ANGER WAKE UP !”

She heard the loud footsteps get close until.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT ?”

“I got a call from the Mind Workers. They messed up again, someone needs to go and check it, either you go and I finish Dream Duty, or you finish it for me and I go.”

“There is no way I’m dealing with those idiots again, you go, I’ll finish for you.”

“I knew you would say that, I’ll be on my way.”

“Just make sure those idiots didn’t fuck up anything.”

After traveling by the tube, god she hates that, she arrived sector 4.

“Allright, emotion here, what’s going on ?”

The boss of the Mind Workers looked at her....Sam was his name right ?

“Mam, we founded this strange person on the sector.”

He let her look st the new comer.

A girl, with candy in her head.

“You brought me here for an imaginary character ? Just take her back to Imagination Land.”

“She is not from there.”

“Dream Productions ?”

“Nope.”

“The Subconcious ?”

“No again. She is not registrered at all. She didn’t come form the creation places.”

What the hell is happing here then.

A Mind Worker went to grab her but she.....glitched !

This does require the lead emotion to be present, now.

“Can you give me the phone.”

The boss gave her the phone.

“Anger, looks like this is actually serious, wake Joy up and get her here now !”

Joy looked at the girl.

“She isn’t regitered, at all.”

“No mam, we have checked everything and she is not from here.”

“That’s really weird, but I won’t allow her being locked in the Subconcious, she’s a kid.”

As the lead emotion she does have the authority to do that.

“Well we need to place her someone.” Disgust said.

“Let’s take her with us !”

“WHAT ! Joy you know the rules.”

“We never encountered something like this, she’s a poor kid alone, we can’t leave her here.”

“And what if she messes up with the console, where are we even gonna put her.”

“We will keep a watch on her. As for where we can keep her until we find where she came from, there is what used to be my room before you and I....”

“DON’T SAY THAT OUTLOUD !”

Joy gave her girlfriend the puppy eyes, the ones she can’t resist.

“Please my green angel, let’s take her in, I’ll deal with her.”

The pet name and the eyes did it.

“Fine, but you won’t hold me responsable for what happens.”

“Yay !”

Joy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks love, I promise nothing will go wrong.”

Ralph was leaving his girlfriend’s place and going back to the arcade.

“Where’s Vanellope, she should have been here for our return, or are this the months that she is in Slaugher Race ?”

His memory wasn’t the best so maybe he is getting confused, a quick call to Shank can fix that.

Suddenly his phone rang.

“Hello ?”

“Hello, this is Elsa, one of the princesses, is this Wreck it Ralph ?”

“Yes Mam.”

“Oh great, I’m calling because Vanellope never showed up today, is she ok ?”

That made Ralph freeze.

His memory wasn’t the best, but he knows she was going there.

Oh no,

Vanellope is missing.

Ralph fainted.


End file.
